It all started with New Hampshire
by AceHuntzmore
Summary: ROGAN. What if she had already told Logan about her pregnancy before the final 4 words took place? What happens next? A few missing scenes from Fall then the rest of it is post AYITL. Picks up a few hours after Rory visits her dad in Boston. Story will mainly be told from Rory's POV with a few chapters being in Logan's.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue part 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls - If I did, Rory would have said yes to Logan's proposal**

* * *

 ** **Rory's POV****

After my visit with Dad, followed by my doctors appointment, I wasn't too sure what I was going to do. Just a few days ago, I was living a perfectly normal life. All of that went flying out the window when earlier today, I learned that I was pregnant by my engaged ex-boyfriend turning my world upside down. This was definitely not how I saw my day going, that's for sure.

Our goodbye in New Hampshire had seemed so final, I was so sure that that was it; I would never see him again and would be able to move on with my life. It was the perfect night but it also unknowingly led to the conception of our child that is currently growing inside of me.

I had been suspecting it for a few days now but kept shrugging it off like it was no big deal. This morning though, I chomped down on 2 apples followed by a strawberry flavoured pop tart for breakfast. After that, I had a gut instinct that I was and so I finally built up enough courage to take the test. I had driven an hour and a half out of Stars Hollow so that no one would have suspected it. As soon as I saw the giant plus sign on the little white stick, my suspicions were confirmed. I was feeling a bunch of emotions; happy, shocked, horrified, scared but most of all, I was in disbelief that this was happening. We had always been extremely careful. We never had any road blocks down but I guess one slip up is all it takes.

Immdiately after I took it, I booked a doctors appointment to confirm my pregnancy. Lucky they had a cancellation so they managed to get me in for this afternoon. I had a few hours to spare so without thinking, I drove straight to boston to go and visit dad and get some insight on what it was like from his perspective to have had mom raise alone without revealing the news to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't extremely helpful and to be honest, I'm more confused than I was before.

It was then time for my appointment. I took the 2 hour drive back to Hartford. It was there that it was confirmed; I was 6 weeks pregnant. I knew that I was going to keep it; there was no questioning that. It was made up of parts of me and parts of him; the love of my life. After seeing my baby on the screen, a million different emotions flew through my head; both positive and negative.

Currently, I'm driving the streets of Hartford, not exactly sure where I'm going or what I'm doing. I've been going around in circles for at least the last hour or so. I know I need to tell Logan about the baby, I certainly don't want to pull an Anna Nardini on him because he definitely doesn't deserve to find out years down the track, then resenting me for the rest of our lives for not telling him. I want him to have the opportunity to get to know his child and be a part of its life if he chooses to do so. The one thing I won't stand is for him to become a version of my father which scares me the most. He's either all in or has no involvement with the baby at all.

Yet again, I don't want him to choose me out of obligation, I want him to be with me because he loves me. In a split second, I made a decision. I was going to call him straight away and tell him about the baby. I knew that if I didn't, I would just keep putting it off until it was too late and I don't have enough money to fly to London right now and tell him face to face either. He has a right to know instantly and I want him to be the first person I share the news with, even before mom. At this point, I'm going to wait until after the wedding to tell her about it. That way, I'll have a couple of days to come up with a way to tell her.

Right now, I need to focus on calling Logan, its currently around 2 here so it would be about 7 in London. Now is the perfect time to contact him. I just need to find the courage to do it.

I pull my Blue Prius over to the side of the road, find a spot and park it. I step out onto the sidewalk breathing in the harsh November air. Fall is definitely drawing to a close as winter is starting to make itself known. I get situated on a nearby bench, pull my phone out of my purse and immediately go to my contacts list. My hands are shaking as I scroll down to find his number. When I reach it, my heart jumps a little.

This is the man I love. I think I've been in love with him since we jumped off that 7 storey tower during that life and death brigade event and I've never stopped. I made one of the worst decision of my life when I said no to his proposal. I wish I'd never suggested the Vegas agreement I should have just taken the plunge to be with him then especially since Odette wasn't in the picture yet. They were so many times throughout the paat couple years where I wanted to say that I love him but deep down, I was too scared to say something and I would lose him all over again. Now it has left us in a pickled mess, hasn't it?

All that's left to do now is to make the call. I need to put aside all my fears, just do it and get it over with. _"Come on Rory you can do this. Once you get it over with you'll feel a lot better that its out there."_ Finally After a few minutes of convincing myself to do it, I finally press the button.

My palms are sweating as the phone rings.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Oh no, he's not going to get it, is he? Or worse, she'll pick up. _"No Rory, don't back out now otherwise you'll lose all confidence. You need to think about the baby that's currently growing inside of you and what's best for it"_

I decide to just take the plunge and continue to let it ring knowing that it could be a huge mistake.

Ring  
Ring

"Ace, this is a surprise."

* * *

 ** **AN: Well here it is, the first of my two part prologue. Also,**** ****This is my first attempt at a fanfic so sorry if it isn't perfect. I'll try to have the next part within a week and do my best for weekly updates, if not, I apologise in advance. R &R would be greatly appreciated**** ** **as well :D.****


	2. Prologue Part 2

prologue Part 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore girls

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

To be honest, I have been extremely miserable since I returned from the US a few weeks ago. God, I miss her so much. She is my best friend, my rock, my everything and I felt like everything was falling apart.

During the past 3 weeks, I have drowned myself into work and wedding planning trying to forget about her and move on with my life. Unfortunately, I have failed miserably and still manage to think about her constantly; day in, day out.

After all this time, I'm still in love with my her and have never stopped. She's the love of my life; the only one I've ever wanted or been interested in. She makes me feel alive and complete. I had hoped that New Hampshire was going to be our chance to finally be a couple again but instead, we ended up having one hell of a night together and the next morning, she said goodbye to all of us.

It was hard to believe that it was only last night that I broke things off with Odette; something that should have been done a long time ago. It wasn't until the wedding invitations had arrived in the mail. That had been the final straw; I realised I couldn't go through with it anymore. I wasn't going to allow myself to enter a loveless marriage set up by my parents and be extremely dissatisfied for the rest of my life.

Odette was just a platonic friend, we weren't in love with each other. Braking things off with her was definitely the right thing to do. She was raging when I told her that I wasn't going through with the weddingbut I honestly didn't care what she was saying nor what her opinions were on the matter. They're were objects being directed at me and she was cursing me in French.

According to her, she had given up her entire life in France to be able to make this marriage work and come out here to attempt to build a life for us but I wasn't satisfied by it. I wanted to be able to marry for love not for money and actually have kids who weren't considered as an obligation or a heir. the next thing I knew, she had ended up storming right out the door.

I knew right then and there that I had to try and win my Ace back and I would do whatever it takes to do so. I quickly jumped on my laptop and booked a flight leaving for connecticut first thing the next day not wanting to waste any time. This was my last opportunity I just hoped that it wasn't too late.

The entire flight, I was praying that she hadn't moved on and there was still a chance for us to be together. There was that one guy Pete or Pierre I think his name was that she was seeing. Maybe they had moved their relationship to the next level and there is no longer any hope for us or maybe, just maybe, there was a slight hope that she is just as miserable as I am.

I sat there recapping the events that lead us to the position we are in today. There was our first meeting at the coffee cart with her friend Marty. From that day onwards, I knew she was different from all the other girls I had ever been with. She turned my life upside down in the best way possible. She had changed me from a playboy who didn't care about anything into a man who was capable of loving someone and able to 100% commit to a relationship.

We've had our fair share of challenges throughout the past 12 years. I was completely devastated when she turned down my proposal. I thought I had lost everything and that there was nothing left in my life anymore. I was an idiot to walk away from her and to this day, I'm still kicking myself for doing so.

After that day, we had no contact for several years. That all changed when I saw her in Hamburg a couple years back while on a business trip. We then spent the rest of the week together and at the end of it, she proposed the Vegas deal. I think ultimately the reason she offered this was because she was too afraid of losing me again and this time, it would definitely be for good. Maybe, just maybe had we both got out of our heads and admitted our feelings that we would be together right now exclusively and the dynastic plan most likely wouldn't have existed.

I had a plan, I was going to risk it by heading straight to her house in Stars Hollow and not calling her first to let her know I was coming. I wanted to surprise her like I used to in collage whenever I would come home from London. I instantly had a flashback to the first time I came home from there and surprised her with the romantic dinner on the rooftop of our apartment building. It was that night that I first knew that I wanted to marry her and spend the rest of our lives together.

Once I landed in Hartford, I called my driver Frank to come get me from the airport and take me to Stars Hollow where I would ultimately lay my heart out on the line for her. What I definitely wasn't expecting while I was waiting for him to come, was the sound of moon river erupting from my phone indicating that Ace was calling. I had specifically picked it out for her as a reminder of our first dance back at her Grandparents vow renewal. That night when she asked me whether I was ever going to ask her out or not and ultimately began our no strings attached agreement still remains one of the best nights of my life.

I am brought out of my thoughts as my phone continues to ring and quickly answered it.

"Ace, this is a surprise."

* * *

 ** **AN: Well that is the second part of the prologue, the actual story will begin next chapter. Also, I won't be updating for at least a couple weeks as I'm going on vacation but I'll try to have 2 chapters ready to go when I get back to make up for it. I hope you all have a wonderful Easter and please review, the more I get, the quicker I get the chapters out :)****


	3. chapter 1 - Conversations

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

* * *

 ** _ **Rory's POV**_**

"Ace, this is a surprise." Logan answered. He sounded happy like he wanted to hear from me. Maybe everything would all work out but I'm not getting my hopes up just yet.

"Hi, Logan." I spoke up nervously, I had no clue where to start so I just went for the basics.

"What's wrong Ace." He had always been able to read people and he knew by the tone in my voice that something was up. Plus there was the fact that we had said goodbye and chose to no longer remain in contact.

"Ummm..." I started to stutter. I didn't really know how I was going to go about this. Should I just rip off the band aid quickly or maybe just ease it out? Before I knew what I was doing, I spoke up again "Logan, I need to tell you something and I'm not exactly sure how you're gonna react. I would have jumped on a plane to London to tell you as this is pretty big news but I couldn't afford a ticket and..." I rambled on. I didn't get a chance to tell him anymore though as he cut me off.

"Woah Ace. Slow down, your rambling." There's that name again; it still makes my heart flutter after all this time. "And I'm not in in London either." He added shocking me. If he wasn't in London, then where was he? Oh no, maybe he was on his honeymoon? The list of possible scenarios kept running through my head rapidly.

"Wh..What..." I stuttered still in shock from his latest revelation.

"We have a lot to catch up on Ace." He chuckled bringing a slight smile to my face. "Listen, I'm in Hartford at the moment." Wait, what!? He's here, in the states!? Before I have any more time to process my thoughts, he continues. "What do you say we meet at the Rich Man's Shoe in an hour and you can tell me your news then."

"Ummmm..." Was this such a good idea? I pondered for a few seconds before he spoke up again.

"Come on Ace, Don't leave me hanging here."

"Okay." I spoke in a small voice. I was still in shock from everything but it wouldn't hurt to meet up and tell him face to face, would it?

"Great, I'll see you then. Take care Ace." He smirked as the line went dead.

* * *

As I was driving on my way to New Haven, I was beginning to freak out a little. I was going to see the man that I still loved for the first time since that fateful night in New Hampshire. Would he be happy to see me? How would he take the news? What if he was already married? Many thoughts were racing through my mind during the torturous hour long drive.

Before I knew it, I was entering New Haven and pulling up outside the Rich Man's Shoe. I took a few minutes to compose myself before finally exiting the Prius and entering the place.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that Logan had yet to arrive. Good, at least I had a little while before I had to face him. I walked further in and took a seat in one of the booths, grabbed my laptop out and continued to work on my book to pass some time. I had almost finished the first three chapters and was going to be showing them to Mom tomorrow. Maybe she would actually approve of it this time.

I was lost in my own thoughts typing away as an all too familiar voice spoke up. "Hey Ace." I looked up to meet with the warm chocolate brown eyes of the man that I love. I got up to give him a quick hug before pulling back. I then sat back down while he quickly took a seat in the booth opposite me.

"Hi Logan, it's great to see you again." I said trying to remain as calm as possible. I didn't want to give too much away.

"Likewise." He stated. We then fell into an awkward silence for what felt like hours but was only a few short minutes in reality.

"So..." I began.

"So... What did you have to tell me Ace." Logan stated beating around the bush. He definitely didn't want to waste time.

"I..I...ummmmmm..." I started to say but before I could say anything else, a waiter came out interrupting my thoughts.

"Welcome to the rich mans shoe!" The young waiter enthusically says. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Just a scotch for me." He tells the waiter. He then brings back his attention towards me "Ace do you want anything?"

"I'll get a club soda thanks." I told the waiter as he then returned to the bar to place our order.

"Okay...So...ummmm..." I started.

"Just tell me Ace." Logan told me reassuringly, He could sense my nervousness. "You know you can tell me anything right, I'll always he here for you." He then placed his hands on top of mine as he soothingly rubbed small circles on my palms. I felt a spark shoot through me as he did this. He always had this way of making me feel better.

No, I don't need to be thinking these thoughts. I tensed up a tiny bit and he gently squeezed my hands a little tighter. "Yeahhhhh." I stuttered. I was just about to speak up again when he beat me to it.

"Come on Ace, you can't leave me hanging here. Tell me what's going on inside of that head of yours." He spoke gently.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Logan." I began. "Do you remember our last night in New Hampshire?" I quickly said before looking down.

"I think it was hard to forget that night Ace." He chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood. I shot him a small smile before looking back down.

"Well, it's definitely hard to forget that night now."

"Logan, I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

* * *

 ** **AN: Ahhhh, cliffhanger. How will he react?****

 **It's me, I'm back from my vacation. Thanks for all the reviews, I got 17 in 2 Chapters. I honestly didn't think I get that many on my first story. As a treat, I will be posting the second chapter tomorrow as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think cause it makes my day :D**


	4. Chapter 2 - New Hampshire would be proud

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls.**

* * *

Logan sat there in pure shock as I released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in. It felt so good to finally be able to get it out in the open. As I was waiting for his response, the waiter once again interrupted us.

"A scotch for you." He said to Logan "And a club soda for the lady here." As he handed me my drink.

We then sat there in an awkward silence as neither of us really knew what to say. After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few short minutes I decided to speak up again.

"Just so you know, you're not obligating to anything. I just thought you had the right to know. I couldn't not tell you because I've seen something like that happen before and I knew I couldn't do that to you." Thinking of the whole Anna situation.

He didn't respond, he just looked down at his feet before taking a big gulp of his scotch. After another few minutes of emptiness, he finally looked up at me and responded.

"wow, ummm... Are you sure...I mean." And for the first time in I don't know how long, I had made the Logan Huntzberger speechless.

"Yeah and its yours if you can't already tell." I simply responded back.

"I'm not really sure what to say, ummmm... How long have you known? Who else have you told? How are you feeling?" He started asking me all these questions.

"ummm, so I found out this morning when I noticed that I was eating an apple with breakfast. Me an apple you know. Anyway, I then realised that I was late and that's when all the signs started kicking in; the missed period, I had been feeling some symptoms of nausea I mean I never get sick and I was also constantly feeling tired all the time. I went and bought 5 pregnancy tests and they all came back positive and the doctor confirmed it this afternoon, I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Congratulations, its a baby, New Hampshire would definitely be proud." I rambled. "oh and to answer your other question, you're the first one I've told, I felt like you had the right to know first. After all, its your baby." I answer him honestly and truthfully trying not to leave anything out.

"Ace, your doing it again, your rambling." He started "I'm glad you told me, especially first. I definitely would have been devastated if I had found out from somewhere later on." A brush of relief comes over me. I did the right thing.

"Okay, yeah the timing is really bad, but I think we can do this Ace. What do you say?" He questions me. Oh no, he thinks I might be getting rid of our baby. I really had to clarify things with him.

"Logan, there is no doubt in my mind that I'm keeping it. I knew from the moment I found out that I was going to keep it. I couldn't do that to a tiny innocent little baby."

"Oh and before I forget, this is for you." I say digging through my purse before handing him a copy of the ultrasound picture from earlier before handing it to him. He looks down at the picture and he breaks out into a huge smile. I can see that tears are beginning to form in his eyes and apart from our goodbye when he went to London, this is the only other time I've seen him get this emotional.

"Wow." He spoke up after drowning himself into the picture. "This is really our baby?!" He looks up at me with a huge smile on his face like nothing could ever brake it off. All I could do was simply nod as I myself, started to get a little emotional watching him observe the first picture of our child. Damm, those pregnancy hormones.

All too soon though, reality began sinking in and those everlasting questions that were hanging at the back of my mind came resurfacing to the front like his family and Odette. Oh no what about Odette. My mind begins to race in circles and Logan must have notice my fears and doubts as his face turned to worry.

"Ace are you okay there." He asked me with concern evident in his face.

"What about Odette? OMG, your parents, the company, London, I've completely ruined your life." I started to blurt out my worst fears and as I did, he just sat there smiling at me. God, sometimes the nerve of this man got me so angry.

"Why are you smiling, this actually serious Logan, GEEZ!" I screamed at him. as his face changed expressions, I realised that my wacky hormones started kicking in. God, this is going to be a long seven and a half months. "Omg, I'm so sorry Logan. I guess the pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in."

"Ace, calm down. It's okay." He reached over to gently rub circles on my palms calming me down ever so slightly. "I'm smiling cause this is the best news I've received. I actually was on my way to stars hollow to come see you when I got your call. I broke off my engagement with Odette yesterday and realised that I had to win you back; that I had made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go in New Hampshire." I couldn't believe what he was saying, he and Odette were over and he was coming here to win me back. I felt like my heart was about to burst outside of my chest and I couldn't help but break out a smile towards him.

"But what the dynastic plan? When I asked you if you were really going to marry Odette. you told me it was the dynastic plan?" I questioned him. It was one of the many questions I really needed to clear up with him.

"Ace, Oh Ace." He shook is head and smirked at me. "The dynastic plan was just a business deal, I never loved her. It was a merger between our fathers. We meet at a charity function a few months after Hamburg. My father caught us chatting and thought there was something more between us. Our families tried to set us up and they eventually made us go out on a few dates. There was nothing between us, maybe friends if anything." He told me honestly as he took a gulp of his scotch before continuing. "They then began pressuring us into an engagement, neither of us wanted it but then they made an engagement announcement and we both just went along with it for the sake of pleasing our families. I wish I had said something back then, otherwise, we may not have gotten ourselves into this mess." He told looking directly into my eyes with sadness and regret.

I just couldn't do it anymore; letting my parents have control over my life. Yesterday was the final straw." He finally finishes.

"Wow, Logan, ummmmm... I don't know what to say."

"Look, you don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm not going anywhere and that I'm here for you and our child. I want to be a part of its life and yours too if you let me." Sounding hopeful as tells me the last part of the statement and it has me all sentimental and emotional as he looks at me with nothing but lust.

"You jump, I jump jack." and with those five words, He gave me the most cheesy smile. "But I want to take this slow. I feel like this is our last shot Logan and I don't want to screw it up." I really don't want to mess this up as it effects more than just us now.

"We have a lot more to discuss and a lot more things to clear over but for now I just want to live in the moment." I nodded my head in agreement. "So, tell me, how are things with your mom now." He asks changing to a lighter subject.

* * *

We spent the next few hours catching up on everything that's been going on lately and I told him about Mom and Luke's upcoming wedding and he caught me up on Honor and the gang. It felt like we were in college again and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

All too soon though, the day was coming to a close and I needed to get back to Stars Hollow to help with Saturday's wedding.

"As much as I've had a lot of fun tonight Logan, I really need to get back to stars hollow." I tell him even though I didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah, I know." He shot me a sad smile.

"Hey." I say gently stroking his arms. "How about you come to Stars Hollow during the wedding reception. By then, I'll have hopefully told my mom and Luke about everything." Hoping he'll say yes.

"Oh Ace, I'd love to."

"I should get going now, I've got a lot of messages from various family members wondering if I've gone off the face of the earth that I should probably return." He chuckles.

"Logan!" I exclaimed getting up from the booth as he does the same.

"Ace!" He groaned "I'll see you and our coffee bean at the wedding." He stated as he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips shocking me.

"Coffee bean?" I question him confused as I come out of my state of shock.

"Figure it out Ace." He tells him as he walks away from the booth leaving me standing there.

"Mean." I mumble under the bottom of my breath as I exit the pub with a goofy smile on my face and walk towards my car to begin the journey back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

As I was entering Stars Hollow for what seemed like the umpteenth time. I was reflecting on the conversation that I just had with Logan. My mind was still reeling at everything he told me. He had broken off his engagement to Odette and was going to try and get me back not just because of the baby. Everything went better than I ever could have hoped for!

As I pulled up to the crapshack, I start to become a tiny bit nervous. A wave of relief came over me as I suddenly realised that I don't have to tell Mom and Luke right away. I've got a couple more days to do so.

"Hello?!" I yell out when I enter through the front door.

"In here." I hear my Mom calling to me from the kitchen.

"Where have you been all day? You were supposed to be helping me with the wedding." She starts yelling at me as I enter the room.

"Mom, calm down. To answer your question, I was out doing some errands. I know I was only supposed to be gone for an hour but it ended up taking longer." I stated thinking back to the eventful I had experienced today.

"Well, maybe you should have called me." She said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." which was partly true. "But I promise I will help you out all day tomorrow." I tell her not particularly in the mood to argue right now. "Anyways, I'm feeling tired so I'm just going to go to bed."She says silent as I head into my room.

Looking around at my childhood bedroom which pretty much looks exactly as it did 20 years prior, I realise, that I'm going to have move out soon and find a bigger place to live before the baby arrives. Great, just another thing to add to my extensive list.

I slowly lay down on my bed after changing into my pj's feeling a little uneasy trying not to feel the need to throw up again. My nausea hasn't been the greatest so far. As I stare up at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep having no such luck in doing so, a rather loud ping interrupts me. As I slowly drift back into reality, I realise that it is my phone is going off as someone has sent me a text. I move my arm across the bed to reach for my phone situated on the bedside table. As I look at it, my eyes widen as I read who sent me the text and what it contains.

 _I've never stopped loving you Ace and I love our little coffee bean more than I ever thought was possible. I know we agreed to take things slow but I just needed to get that out there._

 _Sweet dreams_

 _Mac_

My heart melts at his words and in that moment, I knew that I was going to do everything in my power to make things work between us this time round.

* * *

 ** **AN: There is chapter 2 for you all. I hope it didn't disappoint after the events from last chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be as I'm struggling with a little bit of writers block with chapter 3 but I'll try my best to get it out to you soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, I love hearing your feedback :)****


	5. Chapter 3 - The day after everything

**Chapter 3**

 **disclaimer - I do not own Gilmore girls**

* * *

Walking into Luke's the next day, I was hoping to enjoy a nice, peaceful lunch before heading over to the Dragonfly to help all the guests check in for the wedding tomorrow. I do have a lot to make up for as I couldn't help my Mom out yesterday due to everything that had happened over the past 24 hours.

Speaking of that, I have decided that I'm going to tell Mom, Luke and probably Grandma as well about the baby tomorrow at the wedding. I figured it would probably be for the best as I already told them I was bringing someone to it but I didn't tell them who it was. They asked me that but I left before they could know.

Earlier today, I ran into Dean. It was nice to see him again but a little awkward to say the least. I'm glad he's happy and if it's with someone else, then so be it. He was only just a high school boyfriend and that's all he'll ever be.

I'm just outside Luke's when my phone starts to go off. I dig into my purse and pull my phone out to discover that it's Logan calling. Smiling, I answer.

"Hey you."

"Hey Ace." He replies back.

"What's up Huntzberger?" I tell him, slowly walking away from Luke's to find somewhere to sit.

"Well..." He starts hesitantly, Oh no! This can't be good at all. He must have changed his mind. "I'm in New York with my father." Definitely not good at all.

"Oh." I manage to get out as I sit down on a bench across the road from Luke's.

"And it appears that the Dark Lord has managed to find out about the broken engagement." I hear him sigh.

"And?" Knowing there is more to the story than he's letting on.

"He managed to figure out that there was something going on between us over the last couple years." I sighed. Nothing is ever good when it involves Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Oh my god, seriously." When did he ever see us? Then it hits me; the time Logan and I were at the restaurant in London earlier this year and he saw us catching up.

"Yep, and now my parents have invited us to dinner the day after tomorrow." He revealed. I know he didn't want to say it after what happened there all those years ago.

"Is there any way of getting out of this?" I asked hopefully wanting to have just a bit more time to ourselves before we had to face the elder Huntzberger's.

"Pretty much zero. But hey, if they say one bad thing about you; one snide remark, then we are out of there. I'm not going to let them insult my girlfriend and the future mother of my child."

"Thanks Logan." That was what I really needed to hear. I'm so glad he's onboard with everything.

"I have to go now Ace, I'm about to have another conversation with my father. I can't wait to see you tomorrow though. I already miss both of you so much." My heart swells a little when he said both. He's going to make such a great father.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. We miss you too. can't wait!"

"See you then." He replies as the line disconnects. I get back up and finally make my way over to Luke's.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I was sitting at the front desk of the Dragonfly physically and mentally exhausted. Mom had gone to Hartford at the last minute to help grandma out with something and had not gotten back yet leaving me all alone with Michel to help check in all the guests and get the dinning room ready for the reception tomorrow. I then got handed 3 boxes full of decorations to take to the dinning room and by this stage, my body was practically at breaking point.

I was almost there when all of a sudden, a wave of nausea overcame me. I quickly dropped all the boxes I had been carrying prior and sprinted towards the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. So far, this whole 'carrying another human' thing had not been for me as my morning sickness had turned into all day sickness. as I exited the bathroom I suddenly collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. I was trying to steady myself and get back up when I heard footsteps approach me.

"You look like crap." The person announced their presence, I looked up to see that it was none other than Jess Mariano.

"It looks like it, doesn't it." I snapped back at him. I didn't particularly want to deal with anyone right now. "Shit, I'm so sorry Jess, I don't know what happened back there. My mind is all over the place at the moment."

"You don't need to apologize. Here, you look like you need a hand." I wasn't going to accept it but I didn't want to be sitting down there for much longer. I hesitantly nodded as he reached out to grab my right hand and pull me back up.

"Thanks."

"It's no big deal. Let me grab those." He said pointing to the boxes that we're still left on the floor from before. I nodded again as he continued to reach down for them. "Do you know where these need to be?"

"In the dinning room I believe." As we started to walk I was instantly feeling a lot better and my nausea went away. We dropped off the boxes and continued to walk towards the front porch.

"Listen Ror, I actually came here to find you, Luke told me you'd be here" He confessed.

"Me?" I questioned him in shock. I honestly hope he isn't here to profess his undying love to me. My love life at the moment is complicated enough and things between Logan and I seem to be okay right now. He seems to be onboard with the whole baby situation and we're going to be giving a relationship another try. I don't need to add Jess to the mix as well.

"Yeah you. Anyways, I wanted to see if you were comfortable with me bringing someone." He told me hesitantly. Okay, that wasn't what I thought. Then something in my mind clicked; OMG, is he telling me what I think he's telling me. Does Jess Mariano have a girlfriend.

"And is this person a she by any chance?" I teasingly hinted.

"Maybe." He said cracking out a goofy smile.

"Oh my god! you have a girlfriend! Why wouldn't I be cool with that?"

"No, I just thought that maybe it would be a little awkward cause you know."

"Jess, its totally cool. I'm actually really happy for you. What we had was a high school crush, it's in the past. it isn't like we're on bad terms anymore and I really value our friendship. Plus, we're going to be family soon." Talking about the wedding tomorrow. I never thought that my ex-boyfriend would end up being my cousin through marriage.

"Now, tell me, what's she like..." I continued.

Jess goes on to tell me about his girlfriend Amy. One of the guys at the publishing house introduced them and they've been dating for a few months now. I'm glad Jess has finally found happiness with someone else. I knew we were never meant to be as a couple but it makes me happy knowing Jess has finally opened up his heart enough to try and find love, find someone new even if he still loves me deep down. I really hope we can move on from everything in the past and become better friends, but I know it isn't all that easy.

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go. I know some of you wanted to have Rory and Lorelai's conversation from the end of the revival to be this chapter but I promise you its coming. It won't be the next one but definitely the one after that. These next two chapters are fillers but are definitely necessary to help set the story up. I'm sorry if Jess sounds OOC in this chapter, he's a really hard character for me to write as I spent too much time skipping his scenes in the OS not really paying attention to him too often.**

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter to the point where I rewrote it out quite a few times. I'm not particularly happy with how it flows and I know it isn't my best work but I just wanted to get something out to you guys and move on to the more exciting chapters.** **Anyways, enough ranting, moving on now. I'm still overwhelmed by all the positive feedback I'm receiving for this story and please continue to keep leaving reviews, I love when I get a notification saying that someone has left a review :)**


	6. Chapter 4 - A long time in the making

chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them but I would love to own Matt Czuchry though. Nice thought but anyways... Moving on with the actual story.**

* * *

"Hey, kid. Wake up." I heard a voice say trying to shake me awake.

"More pizza?" I mumbled still thinking it wasn't too late into the night after slowly dozing off during pizza and Willy Wonka.

"No." now awake enough to realise it was my mom. "Come on." I look around my surroundings, I can't have slept through the whole night couldn't I?

"Where are we going?" Wanting to know an answer.

"We're going to get married." Wait? It's already morning? Wow this pregnancy thing is really making me extra tired. looking around I still realise it's only the middle of the night. What is going on then?

"Now?" I question her.

"Now." she confirms with a goofy smile on her face.

"What about tomorrow?" Assuming there is a tomorrow.

"We'll get married then, too" she says as Luke walks over.

"What about him?" She asks Luke referring to Paul Anka.

"Oh, let the boy sleep." Luke responds as he leaves the room with Mom immediately following him. After a minute or two, I slowly get up off the couch to join them in the kitchen to start getting everything in place for the elopement.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the gazebo the next morning, my thoughts turned back to last night or should I say earlier this morning. The elopement was absolutely beautiful. It was everything I could've imagined it to be. Mom and Luke looked so happy and it was definitely a long time in the making. As I stood there witnessing all, I couldn't help but think that maybe if everything worked out between Logan and I, the next wedding I would attending would hopefully be our own.

a rather loud ding coming from my phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked down to see that I had a message from Logan.

 _"Just entering stars hollow, where am I meeting you?"_

I was about to respond to his message when Mom suddenly decided to come over with two glasses of champagne handing one to me. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Logan back.

 _"Not sure yet, I would say come to the gazebo but my Mom is here."_ As I put my phone down and accept the bottle from her but never actually drink from it which surprisingly goes unnoticed by my mom.

"Steely Dan?" I question her about half an hour later.

"I know." She exclaims.

"Who flash mobs to Steely Dan?" Chuckling lightly.

"Luke."

"Luke?"

"It's fine. I texted Patty. She'll switch it to "Karma Chameleon."

"Without telling him?" I ask her getting a little too excited at the thought.

"Yeah."

"Oh, man. That's going to be good." I tell her.

"Yep." Agreeing with me.

"Aren't you curious a Steely Dan flash mob would look like?"

"No."

"Me either." I say to her. After an awkward silence. I attempt to break the ice a little.

"So, how does it feel?" Referring to the earlier wedding.

"It feels right." She tells me honestly and I agree, it's been a long time coming. More like 20 years in the making actually.

"Yeah."

"Took Such a long time getting here. Sometimes it's just a journey, you know?" She tells me thinking of how long it's taken her to get to this point after everything she's been through. I know that my own journey is only just beginning.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nodding my head in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna be very good at this." She tells me.

"At being married?" Questioning her.

"No, at finishing off this bottle." Chuckling at me before continuing to drink her bottle.

"Oh, no doubt in my mind." I chuckled before taking a quick glance at my bottle which I had yet to touch due to the baby.

"Now that I'm a married lady, you should be one, too. You are of age. Then we could do married-lady things together." She tells me and my thoughts immediately go to Logan. Would he want to propose to me again after I screw up so badly by rejecting him? Saying no to him was the worst mistake of my life and it has haunted me ever since. Would I ever get to walk down the aisle to Logan like my mom is to Luke today?

"What are married-lady things?" I ask smirking a little.

"I don't know, like, uh dyeing our hair blue or buying pork chops. Bowling? I'm out. I don't know." She shrugges attempting to think of things.

"I thought I'd be the spinster daughter who stays home and looks after Mama." Telling her jokingly.

"No, I've got Kirk for that. Let me see. Who can we marry you off to? Ooh, I know! Did that nice Pee-wee Herman find a lady?" She tells me as I notice out of the corner of my eye a car that looks distincly similar to Logan's pull up down the street. I realise, I need to tell her about my pregnancy now. As I think about it, I start to get a little bit nervous.

"I think no's a pretty safe bet." Trying to finish up this conversation without hiding my uneasiness at the thought of what would be coming in the next few minutes.

"You wanted to marry him when you were little." She tells me and I can vaguely remembering it chuckling on the inside at the thought.

"I also wanted to marry Edward Scissorhands and Jerry Orbach from Law & Order." Adding to it but there is only one person that I would ever want to marry now and I'm pretty sure that person is in his car just down the street.

Suddenly the sound of my phone dinging helps me snap back into reality. I reach over and grab it to discover I have 2 messages.

 _Ace,_

 _you and your mom look like your deep in conversation,_

 _I'll come over when you're done_

 _L_

The second one though, just makes me realise how badly I messed up over this last year.

"Your taste ran the gamut." My mom tells me but I'm not paying attention her. Instead, I just relay the last message.

 _"Rory,_

 _due to our ever-conflicting schedules,_

 _I think we should break up._

 _Take care,_

 _Paul."_

"Who?" She questions me which doesn't surprise me at all. No one could ever remember his name and I always kinda felt really bad for him cause of it.

"I can't believe how I treated him. I suck." _"I mean I cheated on him"_ I silently mumbled the last part under my breath. I quickly reply back to Logan realising I never actually responded back to him.

 _"Yeah and heads up, I'm about to tell my mom about the pregnancy so be prepared for anything from the great Lorelai Gilmore."_ I quickly pressed send and placed my phone back down beside me.

"No, you don't. It didn't fit." Nodding my head, Paul never felt right. Actually, no one but Logan ever felt right, none of my other boyfriends made me feel the way he did. "It needs to fit. Believe me. He'll find someone amazing one day."

"Yeah."

"And so will you." She tells me placing a hand of my thigh shaking it lightly unaware that I've already found it. My nervousness starts to creep back in again.

Unfortunately, this time, My Mom seems to notice. "Hey, What's going on in there?" Concerned for me. I realise that it's now or never, I'm going to tell her about the new addition to the family.

"I wanna remember it all." I start taking a deep breath. "Every detail." Trying to build up the confidence to tell her.

"Mom." I say facing her knowing what I'm about to tell her in this one moment, is going to change the face of our relationship forever.

"Yeah?" She looks up at me. I'm extremely nervous, my hands are shaking and I can feel sweat beating on my forehead.

"I'm pregnant." I just go ahead and blurt it out. She turns around to look at me with huge eyes and her mouth wide open.

* * *

 **AN: Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffhanger! I promise I am not going to make you guys wait a month for the next chapter. My only excuse is school school and more school. I've been really busy and now that my exams are over, I'll have more time to write. Sorry for the lack of Rogan in this chapter, I'll definitely make it up to you guys over the next couple chapters with some Rogan goodiness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you can, please leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story :)**


	7. Chapter 5 - Mini Golf, Tango and an Inn

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls. If I did, Rory wouldn't have rejected Logan's proposal.**

* * *

 _Previously on it all started with New Hampshire_

 _"Mom." I say facing her knowing what I'm about to tell her in this one moment, is going to change the face of our relationship forever._

 _"Yeah?" She looks up at me. I'm extremely nervous, my hands are shaking and I can feel sweat beating on my forehead._

 _"I'm pregnant." I just go ahead and blurt it out. She turns around to look at me with huge eyes and her mouth wide open._

* * *

After about a few minutes, she finally responds. "What? How? When? Who?" Too shocked to form a coherent thought.

"Well, I think you know how." I laughed. "It happened about a month ago and involved mini golf, tango dancing and an Inn in New Hampshire." Trying to break the ice between us. "I've known for a couple days now and I'm about 6 weeks along."

"God, I thought you knew better than this Rory!" she starts going off at me. "This was not the plan. But I will support you through this." Phew I breathed a sigh of relief. It really means a lot to me to have my mom's support through this journey I'm about to embark on.

"Just please tell me it's not the Wookiee's." She tells me jokingly, I laughed.

"No Mom, definitely not the Wookiee's. If you want hairy grand babies, you'll have to find them elsewhere." I chuckled.

"So Jess or Logan?" My mom suggested.

"Mom, it's not Jess. Why would it be him? what we had was so long ago plus he has Amy now remember. I haven't thought of him in that way for a long time." I told her, after yesterday's conversation between Jess and I, I feel like I have all the closure between us I need and can finally, truly move on with Logan.

"Just making sure kid. So, Logan then?" She questions and I simply nod.

"Wow!" She exclaims "So, have you told him yet?"

"Pretty much as soon as I found out, I contacted him and he happened to be in the states. We met up and I told him about the baby." I explained. She looked pretty upset when I told her that, like she should have been the first one to find out, not him.

"Does anyone else know besides the two of you?"

"No, you're the only other person I've told." I answered.

"So, does he want to be a part of the baby's life?" Firing yet another question at me.

"Well Lorelai." I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the Gazebo. Smiling, I turn around to see Logan. "I definitely intend on being there, I'm not going to abandon her and leave her to do this on her own."

"Ummm... Wow. Limo Boy. You really are here. Look kid, I always thought the worst of you. You reminded me a lot of Christopher early on but maybe you aren't so bad after all." I looked at her in shock. She's always hated Logan cause he came from the life she ran away from but maybe, just maybe, she's trying to make an effort because I'm having his baby and he intends on sticking around unlike my dad did.

"But if you ever hurt her..." She begins. Oh no, not this speech again. I shoot an apologetic look to Logan and he shrugs in response. "...I will hunt you down. are you sure you're ready for all this Huntzberger." She told him seriously.

"Lorelai, I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere and that I'm definitely nothing like him." Also reassuring me a little bit too. I definitely had my doubts, I'm not going to lie.

He then turns to me. "Ace, that goes for you too. I going to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm in, I'm all in. I like trying to do things as new, its different, it won't be easy but I can do it." Saying pretty much the same thing he said to me all those years ago in his dorm room the day he told me he wanted to be my boyfriend.

Before I could respond, my mom piped in. "That's my cue to leave. Kid, I'll see you back at the house to get ready. Logan, Welcome back." Before she stands up and starts walking back towards the crap shack.

"Bye Mom." I yell out to her as she slowly disappears down the streets.

I turn my head back to Logan who had come over to sit with me on the steps. He reaches out and grabs my hand intertwining our fingers together once again. "Your here! What happened to waiting for me?" I ask him a little curiously.

"Do you think I was going to wait any longer than I already had to." He smirks as I shook my head. "You never answered my question from before though."

"Oh yeah I didn't ummmm... Are you sure about this Logan, I mean I know you said you were sure the other day but did you really mean it. I won't allow our child to have a father figure that is constantly in and out of his or her life like my dad to me." Throwing it all at him at once spitting out my biggest fear for our child. He sensed my nervousness and put a comforting hand on my back rubbing light circles on it.

"Ace, your rambling again. I promise you this, that I will always be there for the both of you. Rory, I love you. Okay, there, I said it. I know I brought it up the other day on the phone but I'm going to say it again. I love you and I've never stopped. I was an idiot to walk away at your graduation like I did. We had never even brought up or talked about marriage once during our relationship. I most definitely shouldn't have forced you to choose between all or nothing and I shouldn't have proposed the way I did either." By the time he was done, I felt so many emotions rushing through me and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned over and captured his lips with mine own. Logan responded with just as much passion as he slowly deepened the kiss pulling by me toward him cupping my cheek with one hand and running his hand through my hair with the other. I forgot how good it felt to have his lips on mine again. As we broke apart. I just stared into his milky brown eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could say as tears started flowing down my face.

"Why are you crying Ace?" He said as he wiped a lone tear away from my cheek.

"These are happy tears, the happiest of tears." I told him as a smile started to form on my face. "I've never stopped loving you Logan Huntzberger. Saying no to you has been the worst decision of my life so far and I have regretted it every day for the past 10 years. Nothing that I've done has ever been the same without you in it."

"It wasn't much fun for myself either Ace." he says smirking and I laugh a little. "So put me out of my misery and say you'll finally be my girlfriend again?" I say as I quickly nodded. I felt more tears begin to make its way down my face.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled. "It's the hormones. Something you'll have to get used to over the next 7 months Huntzberger." I tell him. "Yes, Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend. It's all I've ever wanted since I saw you again in Hamburg."

"I'm sorry for that too Ace." He tells me as he pulls me closer. Being in his strong muscular arms once again makes me feel whole.

"Would you just shut and kiss me."

"Happily." He responds huskily as he crashes his lips to mine. We make out for a good few minutes before he breathlessly pulls back.

"Hey Ace?" He asks starring into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I responded seeing nothing but pure love for me in his beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"We're having a baby." He says excitedly placing his hand on the flat of my stomach. I then reach across to place mine on top of his. I lean back and snuggle into his chest and for the first time, in that particular moment, I can truly feel happy about being pregnant and having Logan's child.

"Yeah, we're having a baby, our little coffee bean." I state as he smiles at the memory and pulls me in for another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two of us are walking the streets of Stars Hollow. My thoughts turned to the man beside me. As he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me in resting my head on his shoulder, I realise that nothing could beat this moment right now. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I have the love of my life right here beside me and we have a baby, our baby on the way.

All too soon though, Logan was dropping me off at the crap shack so that I could get ready for the real wedding.

"So, I'll see you at the reception?" He asks me as we walk up onto the porch.

"Yeah, I think it would be best for now." I tell him sadly. I wish we had more time together before the wedding started.

Before he goes, he leans in and gives me a light peck. "I talk to you later. I love you Ace." He says making my heart swell, it's been a long time since I've heard those 3 words come from his lips regularly and I'm definitely not complaining about it.

"I love you too Logan." I say back before he turns around and heads back to his car. Yep, nothing can get better than that I thought as I turn around and head inside.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, 2 updates in 3 days. I think that's pretty good for me especially since I hadn't updated for a month. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely been my favourite to write so far. I love writing about these two, they honestly makes me so happy. I feel like I'm more invested in this relationship than my own lol. Anyways, next chapter, we find out more about what Lorelai thinks about the whole thing as well as a couple more people find out. Also, once again please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Lauren :)**


	8. Chapter 6 - Wedding day blues Pt1

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls**

* * *

 **Lorelai POV**

As I walked away from Rory and Logan, I didn't really know what to think of the huge bombshell that my daughter had dropped on me. I was extremely confused and my brain was sending me mixed signal about the situation. When I arrived back at the crapshack, I was immediately confronted by a bright and bubbly Sookie.

"Come on Lorelai, we need to get ready for what is going to be the biggest day of your life. Well maybe apart from having Rory of course." I wasn't really listening to anything she was saying. I was still in shock from the news I received earlier. It was only when she started pulling me towards the living room that I was aware of what was happening.

"Sookie, wait, slow down!" I attempted to stop her from going any further. She let go of my hand and immediately looked at me suspiciously.

"Lorelai, is everything alright? You were fine yesterday." She told me concerned. "Wait, are you having cold feet?! This cannot be happening! Luke is perfect for you." She exclaimed.

"Of course he is. Where would you get that from? No, No, I'm definitely not getting cold feet. It's just..." Struggling to get the right words out. "It's Rory."

"Rory? What's wrong with Rory?" She shook her head confused.

"Nothing is wrong with Rory. I don't know, maybe its just me. All I know is that I need lots of coffee right now." I demanded feeling a little dizzy. Sookie pulls me into the kitchen where she proceeds to make a cup of coffee.

"Here you go. Now tell me whats wrong?" Handing me the cup. I slowly sat down sipping my coffee wondering if I should tell her. Would Rory get mad at me if I did?

"Rory's pregnant." I suddenly blurted out feeling the need to tell someone **.**

"WHA? Did I hear you right?" I slowly nodded. "But isn't she seeing that Pete guy?"

"Paul, I think his name was. Not that that matters anyways and no, he's not the father. I don't know what to do here Sook, He's going to leave her. I know he's sticking around now but I'm not sure if I can trust him. I just don't want my baby and worse, my grandbaby to get hurt." I started crying. Sookie came over and wraps her arms around me and pulled me into a slight hug. "She was meant to have more than me. She wasn't supposed to repeat my mistake. I just, I wanted better for her than this." I sobbed quietly.

"Who are you talking about Lorelai? you said Paul wasn't the father. Whoever it is though, you said he's sticking around so I don't quite see the problem here."

"It's Logan." Was all I said.

"Logan? The Logan she dated back in College? Logan who asked her to marry him and she rejected? I thought she hadn't seen him in years?" She asked looking baffled. I wouldn't blame her though.

"I thought so too. I can't answer all of your questions right now but basically they had a vegas agreement. I just, I'm scared for her Sook. I mean, he comes from the world that I ran away from. How can I like him? But I really don't want to get all defensive that I end up losing both her and my grandchild."

"You won't lose her Lorelai. You two have a relationship that most people would envy. Just don't push her away. She's gonna need you now more than ever and Vegas as in what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" Sookie tells me attempting to calm me down a little and it's actually kinda working. I didn't even think about how scared Rory would be feeling through all this. I'm still a little worried about Logan though. He's really going to have to prove to me that he isn't going anywhere and won't abandon them when things get too difficult.

"Yeah, that kind of Vegas. Oh my god, I didn't even think of how my own daughter is feeling right now. She is probably scared out of her mind. I'm such as a bad mother." I started crying again.

"You are not a bad mother. You're just worried for your daughter sake. Don't let the fact that you don't like the father of this baby ruin your relationship with her." She paused for a second before a huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god she's pregnant. This is so exciting."

I managed to put a small smile on my face but I still have my doubts. If I'm totally honest, I don't really want to face Rory right now as I don't want to say something that will ruin today. Also, I'm still kinda processing my thoughts on the whole thing. The sound of heels clicking in the hallway interrupts my thoughts. "Pregnant? Who's pregnant?" A voice none other than my own mother spoke up.

"Ummmmm..." I stuttered. I've already accidently blurted it out to Sookie. I didn't think Rory would want anyone else to know yet.

"I am."

* * *

 **Rory POV**

As I entered the crap shack, I can hear voices coming from inside the kitchen but can't quite make out what they're saying. After about a minute, I hear someone yell "Pregnant? Who's pregnant?" Oh no, this can't be good. If Grandma might know then who else could know?

"Ummmmmm..." I hear mom stutter. Maybe she doesn't know after all.

"I am." I decided to speak up out of pure impulsiveness. I start to freak out and my whole body begins to sweat. I definitely shouldn't have done that. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this one, that's for sure.

"You are WHAT young lady?" She screeches clearly thinking she misheard me.

"I'm pregnant grandma. I know you're probably disappointed in me. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry if you think I'm following in my mom's footsteps. I'm so so sorry grandma." I explained starting to break down a little. I didn't want Grandma to be disappointed in me.

She led me over to the couch and started to comfort me. What was this side of Emily Gilmore? "Stop that right now Rory. Why would you think I'm disappointed in you? You're a 32 year old college educated women. You're more than old enough to be having a baby." Shocking me. I knew grandma had softened a little after Grandpa passed but I didn't think she'd be so accepting. Maybe even a little more than my own mother had been when I told her.

"Are you sure you're okay with it I mean the father and I aren't even married yet and have no intentions to in the near future?" I know she would probably freak out when she learned the baby was Logan's though.

"Oh Rory, plenty of people aren't married nowdays when they have a baby. Now tell me who's the father? is it that Peter guy? I know you two were seeing each other for a while."

"It was Paul Grandma and no, he's not the father." I told her before gathering up the confidence to tell her who was. "It's Logan Grandma."

"Logan as in Logan huntzberger?" She said as I nodded and a small smile creeped on her face. That soon went away as she realised something and I was pretty sure what that was. "But isn't he engaged?" Yep, I was right. I knew it was too good to last.

"Yes, well he was engaged." I tell her clarifying that there was no engagement anymore. The smile appeared back on her face.

"Oh Rory, this is great news. Have you told him yet?"

"I have grandma and he's decided to stick by us." I tell her with a huge smile beaming on my face.

"Oh Rory, I'm going to be a great-Grandma. This child is going to be a stunner; Especially with his blonde hair and your blue eyes..." She continued to talk about everything she could think of that was related to the upcoming baby. It felt so nice to be able to have my Grandma's support.

* * *

A little while later, we were all getting ready for the Wedding. Something wasn't sitting right with Mom though. she hadn't spoken a word to me at all since I got back to the crapshack.

"Mom is everything okay?" I ask concerned. Maybe she isn't quite as happy with the news than she let on this morning.

"Everything's fine babe." She said a little too quickly and also, her tone of voice told me otherwise.

"Are you sure Mom, I mean that was a pretty big bomb I dropped on you earlier." Trying to test the waters. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I said everything is fine." Slightly yelling. Nope, everything was far from fine I silently thought.

"No, its not Mom! Are you not happy with the news? I sorry if you hate me for getting pregnant!" I finally let it out.

"I just..." She stuttered lost for words. "I need a little time to process this. This is pretty big news kid. But I definitely don't hate you for getting pregnant though." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want to enjoy my big day and when I get back from the honeymoon, we can talk about it." The honeymoon! I nearly exploded on the inside. Here I am freaking out and she's practically ignoring me. At least she doesn't hate me though, that could be a positive sign.

I was about to speak up again when Ms Celine and her design team came back up with Mom's wedding dress. "Fine, consider it dropped for now. But this isn't over." I told her.

An hour later, we were nearly ready to go. "So, how do I look." Mom came out in her wedding dress and I was speechless. She looked absolutely stunning. Luke definitely didn't know what was going to hit him when he saw her walking down the aisle.

"Wow mom, You look amazing." There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Sookie was a blubbering mess, Grandma had silent tears running down her face and I was just as emotional. For a few moments, I forgot about everything that had happened earlier between Mom and I and just attempted to focus on her.

"Lorelai..." Grandma stuttered. "I'm so proud of you. I only wish that Richard was here to see this." Grandma was full on crying now.

"Oh Mom..." Pulling her in for a hug. "I wanted him here too. But I know that he's with us in spirit." She told her as the two generations of Gilmore's clung onto each other like their lives depended on it. It was definitely a special moment to be able to witness.

"Okay, Okay, I hate to break up this party." I interrupted. "But we have to go and get you married. We are already running a little late." I finished.

"Come on, It's show time!" Sookie exclaimed as we descended down the stairs and started to make our way out of the house and into the town square.

* * *

The second wedding was a huge success and was only as beautiful as the first. As I walked down the isle, I spotted Logan sitting towards the back of the ceremony who shot me a quick wave and I smiled back at him. I couldn't help but get this giddy feeling inside that happened every time he was near me. After all these years, he still made me feel this way and it made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Penny for your thoughts Ace." I heard Logan interrupt me during the reception where I was watching Mom and Luke share there first/second dance as man and wife.

"Hey." I stood up to greet him with a light kiss. "Come sit." I told him as I referred to the empty chair next to mine. He happily obliged as we sat back down and pulled his chair closer to mine.

"Do you think that'll ever be us one day?" He whispered into my ear.

"I like to think so." I told him as I leaned into him continuing to watch Mom and Luke dance. Soon other couples started to join them out there.

"Dance with me Ace." He suddenly asked after a couple songs holding his hand out to me.

"Are you sure I mean, everyone is going to be wondering who you are and they'll all be talking about you. I mean, this is Stars Hollow." I said stressing a little. I wasn't quite prepared to face everyone in the town yet even though I knew it was going to be coming soon.

"Let them have something to talk about." He said as he quickly gave me a peck. "Come on Ace." He says taking his hand in mine and walked me out there where we proceeded to join the other couples.

"So when are we going to tell everyone we're back together I mean, besides your mom, they're probably all a little suspicious by now." Logan tells me as we're dancing and he's right, They're probably onto something.

"Well, Sookie and Grandma know but as for everyone else, maybe we should just let them figure it out themselves."

Logan was about to respond when someone else did it for us. "Figure what out Rory? what is he doing here?" a voice none other than Jess Mariano spoke.

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun Dun. another cliff hanger. I seriously sometimes have a really bad habit of making them. I'm working on the part 2 of this as we speak and it should be up very soon.**

 **I** **want to address some concerns that you guys had. First of all, there will be No Rory/Jess/Logan love triangle. I honestly hate stories that do that.**

 **Secondly, Don't read too much into what Lorelai is thinking. I could never ever make her the antagonist, I just love her too much. She'll have her concerns but that's about it on that front. The main drama in the story is going to come from elsewhere. It's not going to happen quite yet but it is coming.**

 **Okay, so I'm not sure if this is my best chapter. Writing Lorelai's POV was tough and she may be a little OOC but anyways, Let me know what you think of it and please review. They make my day.**

 **Lauren :)**


End file.
